A Demon's Love
by BlackAdderGirl
Summary: Bendy sacrifices himself to save Alice. While grieving, Alice finds comfort in an unlikely place. Want to know more? Read and find out. I own none of the characters.


**Summary: Bendy sacrifices himself to save Alice. While grieving, Alice finds comfort in an unlikely place. Want to know more? Read and find out.**

 **Rating: T for death and violence**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

 **Characters: Henry, Bendy, Alice, Sammy**

* * *

A Demon's Love

(Alice Angel's POV)

I was running from the thing that used to be Mister Joey. The ink beast chased me through the studio. Boris had tried to stop him; but was knocked out cold. Then, my dear creator, Mister Henry tried to subdue him. He too was rendered unconscious. Mister Samuel was too busy holding one of his "masses" at his "church" to notice the ink machine had turned our boss into an ink beast. Mister Joey had achieved his dream, at the cost of his humanity. So here I was; running for my life from the man I once called my boss.

I continued to run as fast as I could go. I knew where the "Ink Church" was. I knew I would be protected there. The "Ink Church" was where Mister Samuel and his cult went to worship Bendy. When I first heard about their religious devotion to Bendy; I found it to be creepy. Bendy, however, took it as a huge compliment; and has made time in his schedule to meet his devotees at the "Ink Church". Meanwhile, I had been introduced to Mister Henry's religion and took a swift liking to it. He called it, the 'Roman Catholic' religion. I guess it was because I am an angel, I like this religion my creator follows. I could hear Samuel preaching to his followers about Bendy being their Lord. I was almost there. Mister Samuel always tells me, if I needed help, I could go to him. Well, I definitely needed help now.

I could now see the sigil that was the "Ink Church" logo. Samuel was still inside leading prayers. Good. That meant he would hide me. I pounded on the door. One of the devotees answered.

* * *

"Alice!? What are you doing here? We are about to make offerings to the Lord." He said.

"Please let me in. I need to see Mister Samuel." I said.

"I'm sorry Alice. The prophet is too busy right now. Come back after the ritual is over."

"Joey wants to kill me!" I cried.

" ** _Sean, let the Angel in. Your Lord commands it!"_** Came the distorted voice of Bendy.

The devotee quickly stepped aside to let me into the sanctuary. Inside, I saw Bendy in his true form. A big, muscular, ink demon. His massive wings folded against his back. He looked so fearsome in his true form. It was the one side effect of our creation. You see, it was dabbling in ancient religions that had brought us to life. And there is more to the hereafter than Heaven and Hell. There is a whole world filled with all types of spirits and non-human entities. Take me for example, as I am a spirit of light energy. When I was raised to life, my spirit went into the cartoon "body" of an angel named Alice. A dark spirit inhabits the "body" of Bendy. But I digress. I approached my dearest friend and Mister Samuel; and I told them what was happening. Bendy growled. Mister Joey had become so corrupt these past years; and this was the official fall from grace.

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Samuel, please take Alice to my dressing room. Keep her there until I come and get her. If I do not get there in an hour; then take her to Henry's place."_**

"Yes my Lord. I shall do what you command." Sammy replied.

I was soon being escorted away by Samuel to Bendy's room. I looked back to see my devil darling was leaving to face the ink beast consumed Mister Joey.

* * *

(Bendy's POV)

I had had enough of Joey's nonsense. He had lied to us. Fine. He had caused a lot of mischief for the cast and crew of Joey Drew Studio. Okay. He had built a temperamental, corruptible, magic ink machine that brought any cartoon image to life. Fine. But threatening my Alice was not fine. She was my gal. We were the power couple in my cartoon series. Now, to the average God-fearing person; an angel and demon being together is unheard of. However, when you deal in the ancient religions - let's just say - there's a whole grey area and nothing is black and white. Also, technically, we aren't a real angel and demon. However, even that is debatable. Like I said, it's a whole grey area. My head hurts whenever I think about it.

I don't know exactly when Sammy Lawrence started considering me to be his god. However, I found it funny. I also liked having a guy wait on me hand and foot. However, the novelty of being called "Lord" and "Savior" has begun to wear off. I liked it better when it was just Sammy tending to me all the time, and not almost the entire crew. Don't get me wrong, I am the star of my show. I deserve to be treated as such; but I don't need a whole "church" dedicated to me. However, I go to the services at my "church" to boost my ego.

I suddenly heard the sound of beast that was Joey coming around the corner. Thank any god above, I remained in my true form. This thing is going to pay dearly for threatening my sweetheart.

* * *

(Story)

Alice Angel sat in Bendy's dressing room with Sammy. The self-appointed prophet looked nervous. 35 minutes had already passed by. There was no sign of Bendy. Alice stared at several pictures of her and Bendy. She had no idea he kept so many shots of them together. There was even a picture of them at the end of their episode based on the story of the sleeping beauty. In it, Bendy was dressed as a handsome knight in armor, and he had just rescued a sleeping Alice from the castle of the bad fairy. The two were sharing a tender kiss when the photo was taken. Alice sighed as she looked at each of their photos. Each tender moment between them was always because they were acting. In reality, she had no idea if Bendy really loved her. Sure, he said she was his gal; but did he really mean it? She hoped he did.

"Hey Sammy. You are always around Bendy the most. Can you tell me something?" She asked.

"Sure Miss Angel. What do you want to know about the Savior?" Sammy replied.

"Does he ever talk about me?"

"Why yes. All the time in fact. He says you are a terrific singer. To be honest, he's sweet on you."

Alice became delighted. Her cheeks became grey with blush.

"Does he really like me that way?" She asked softly.

* * *

Sammy nodded.

"Of course. I know my Lord better than anyone else. He is in love with you." He answered.

Alice smiled and hugged Sammy. Sammy chuckled and returned her hug. He wanted to do good by raising Bendy and the others to life. They were created to make people happy in a time when many people had a desperate need to feel happy. They offered an escape from the troubles of the world, if only for a little while. And Sammy had a good reason for calling Bendy "The Savior". However, that is a tale for another time. Fifty minutes had now passed. Sammy began contemplating bringing Alice to Henry before their former boss came looking for them. Suddenly they heard a knock on the dressing room door. Another five minutes passed. Alice was starting to get worried. She needed to find Bendy and see if he was okay. She headed for the door.

"Where are you going Alice?" Sammy asked.

"I'm going to look for Bendy." Replied Alice.

"My Lord said I was to take you to Henry's place if he doesn't show up."

"I can't leave him Sammy."

Sammy nodded in understanding. He then stood up.

* * *

"Well, I'm not letting you look for him alone. It's dangerous out there; with our boss turning into an ink beast and all." He said.

Taking a cleansing breath, Alice slowly opened the door. The coast seemed to be clear. The two then began looking for Bendy. They then found him lying on the ground. A huge gash was over the heart position. Alice ran over, and knelt by his side.

"Bendy?" She said.

Bendy coughed and smiled weakly.

"H-Hey toots…I showed that monster…what happens…when he messes…with my gal." Said Bendy.

"Oh Bendy; I'm so sorry."

"Don't be…sweetheart…Y'know I'd do anything… for ya."

Alice held Bendy close to her. She stroked the side of his face lovingly. She could see he looked so drained. His eyes were filled with pain and death. It broke her heart to know she was loosing him. Bendy gave another cough. Black, ink-like blood poured leaked from the corner of his mouth.

* * *

"Alice…I don't have much time left." Bandy then said.

Alice couldn't hold her composure. She cried softly and continued to cradle Bendy in her arms.

"Bendy, please don't go. I need you. I love you. I love you so much Bendy. Please don't leave me." She said.

Bendy lifted a shaky hand and brushed away her tears.

"I…I love you too Alice… I always have…Make sure Sammy takes good care of you now." He replied.

Alice nodded and sniffled. Bendy then got a beautiful smile on his face.

"Light…I…I see…I see light."

At hearing this, Sammy felt a lump form in his throat. His idol was dying. All his knowledge on rituals and the occult was useless to stop it. Bendy then relaxed against his beloved angel. His hour had finally come.

* * *

"Goodbye…my beautiful Angel…I love…" He trailed off.

Bendy no longer had the strength to breathe. His eyes closed, as his head tilted back. With one last sigh; Bendy died in the arms of his beloved angel. Alice held him close, as she wept for her darling devil. He had done something no demon would ever do. He had sacrificed himself for an angel. Sammy allowed Alice some time to understand that Bendy had gone. When she did; she gently laid him down. Sammy then went to the nearest phone and called Henry. Henry came to the studio as fast as he could. He saw Alice crying on Sammy's shoulder; and Sammy doing his best to soothe her. He then saw Bendy was lifeless on the ground, and knew what had happened. He knelt down and rubbed Alice's back.

"Oh Alice. I'm so sorry this happened honey." Henry said.

Wiping a small tear away, Henry covered Bendy up and carried him off to prepare him for burial. After the funeral, Alice was in her room at the studio. She was looking at all the pictures of her and Bendy. She then heard a knock at her door.

"May I come in?" Asked Sammy.

"Yes." She said.

* * *

Sammy then sat beside her. A moment of silence passed. Sammy then spoke.

"Y'know Alice; in every ancient religion, there is always one god that dies. However, he eventually comes back to life. It is how ancient people explained the cycles of nature. So, maybe Bendy is like one of those gods. Maybe he will eventually come back." Sammy said.

Alice nodded. She thanked Sammy for the comfort. Sammy allowed the sad little angel to embrace him.

"I really do think Lord Bendy loves his angel too much to leave her."

* * *

Little did they both know, that Sammy was very accurate in his prediction. Suddenly the ink machine whirred to life. Despite no one turning it on. Suddenly, out from the machine came none other than Bendy himself. The little devil looked himself over once in a near by mirror, and grinned. He then turned his attention to the ceiling above.

"Hey, it worked! I'm back, thanks to you!" Bendy said, grinning.

A tender, but firm masculine voice then filled the nearly empty room.

"It was my pleasure Bendy. Just remember our little deal." It said.

"Oh I remember. You can count on your pal Bendy. I'm a demon of my word."

The voice laughed.

"Oh I know I can. Just remember what I said before you returned to earth."

Bendy nodded. He had to hurry to Alice. He had to tell her what happened. And more importantly, he had a special gift to deliver to her.

Fin.

* * *

 **Yeah so, there was no way I was going to let Bendy die for good. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed my first Bendy And The Ink Machine fanfiction. Please be kind in your reviews. But remember, Reviews are love!**


End file.
